Weasley next generation: first words
by oOo ButterCup oOo
Summary: One- shots of the Weasley next generation when they said their first words.
1. Victoire and Dominique

**JK Rowling owns Harry potter**

Victoire's First word

Baby Victoire was turning 5 months and her parents were decorating and owling invitations to the other family members. 5 minutes pasted then their fireplace turned Emrald green. Ginny, Harry, and Teddy stepped out followed by Ron and Hermione. Soon Everyone was their except George and Angelina. Everyone was giving Victoire her presents. With every present she gave a cute big smile. After Victoire opened her gifts George and Angelina stepped out of the fire. George was holding a small orange and green box.  
>"Sorry We're late" said Angelina.<p>

"Oi! What's in the box!" Shouted Ron.

"Happy Birthday Vic!" said George pulling out a firework out of the box.  
>Victoire took the firework and it exploded ruining all the decorations.<p>

Everyone was screaming at George and Teady began to cry.

"Happy" said Victoire.

"What?" said Bill  
>"Happy, be happy!"<br>Everyone smiled.

Dominique's First Word

"Dom!" Said Victoire picking up Dominique. Your not too young to wear makeup. Victoire was really good at makeup. People say she has a talent because she was only one years old. Dominique started squirming in her arms. Oppening and closing her mouth like she wanted to say something, and she did.

"No!" Said Dom

Victoire let her down and started smiling and staring at her little sister.


	2. Fred and Roxanne, Louis, and James II

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Fred II and Roxanne's First word

It was Christmas morning and their birthday. They were opening their presents under the the tree. Inside one was a chocolate frog it hopped around, on the floating stockings, and Roxanne's head. The frog jumped on top of the Christmas tree. Roxanne tried to catch it but she slipped and the Christmas fell right in the middle of the twins. Both started to cry. Fred and Roxanne could hear their parents trying to come downstairs. When Angelina and George appeared Roxanne took a glimpse at Fred and said "Fre-". A moment later Fred said "Rox-". George and Angelina looked at their twins and smiled.

Louis's first word

Louis was sitting in his crib whatching his siblings fight. Dominique was still refusing to wear make up and Victoire was still trying to get her to wear make up. They were fighting, screaming, and crying. Finally Bill came up stairs.

"Oi! What's going on here?" asked Bill.

"She needs to where make up!" shouted Victoire.

"No!" Said Dominique.

"Girls!" said Bill.

Bill picked up Louis.

A moment later Louis said "Girls!"

They all started laughing.

Jame's First word

George visited James, his new nephew. George brought Fred and Roxanne with him. (Angelina went to work.) When they got their Fred and Roxanne whispered something into George's ear (the one that is still there.) George smiled. Ginny and Harry were whatching and they were ready to pull their wands out. "Here James, from George" said George. George gave a Jack in box. He turned it and poped out Bertie box every flavored beans. James was laughing so hard then he stopped and said "Geor-."

Ginny got up and said "why couldn't your first word be Gin."

Everyone in the room smiled.


	3. Molly II and Lucy

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Molly II 's first word

"Let's go outside said Aundrey." Percy and Aundrey went outside with Molly. Aundrey took out a bottle labeled bubbles. (She is a Muggle :)  
>"Let's play Molly" said Aundrey.<p>

"What's that?" asked Percy.

"It's bubbles". Aundrey pulled out the bubble wand and blew 5 bubbles.

"Oh, I can do that" said Percy pulling out his wand.  
>He waved his wand and the 5 bubbles turned into 10. The only difference was that Percy's bubbles were blue and couldn't pop.<p>

Later after seeing 10 bubbles. Molly said "BUBBLES!"

Her parents were smiling down on her while she was rolling on the floor and kept saying "bubbles!"

Lucy's first word

Audrey was reading a muggle book to Lucy. The muggle book was "Animal Sounds."

"The duck says quack! said Audrey." She kept flipping and reading the animal and making noises until she got to the page with a cat on it.

Lucy took one glimpse at the cat and said "Meow!"

Audrey smiled.


	4. Rose and Albus II

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter **

Rose's first word

It was Rose's birthday and Ron decided to give her Bertie Box Every Flavored Beans. Hermione decided to give her a book.

"A Book?" asked Ron.

"Problem?" answered Hermione.

"Yea, she is 6 months she can't read!" snap Ron.

"Well can't she just have it Ronald." said Hermione "When I was a little kid I-"

She was cut of, a small voice said book.

"What?" said Ron.

"Book!" Said Rose again.

Hermione and Ron both laughed.

Albus II's First Word

"Wow, Albus you look just like your father!" said Ginny.

"Ya, your like me handsome, but without the scar!" Harry replied.

"Oh, Harry" said Ginny.

"Hairy!" said Albus

The room filed with laughter.


	5. Lily II and Hugo

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Lily II's first word

Ginny and Harry were visiting the burrow. They brought all of their children with them.  
>"Ginny, She looks just like you!" said Molly Weasley examining Lily very closely.<p>

"Yea, I'm glad one of our children has the Weasley ginger hair!" said Harry.

"I'm glad too." Replied Ginny.

"She is so cute" said Arthur picking up Lily. "Can she talk yet?"  
>"Not yet" said Ginny. "She is only-"<br>She was cut of by the 6 month old baby. "Ginger" said Lily.  
>Molly couldn't belive it. "Did she just say- Ginger!"<p>

Everyone laughed.

Hugo's first word

It was almost night time. Hemione was reading Rose the book she got from her birthday.

"Wow, Your so smart said Ron." Picking up Rose.

"Yea, she is gonna get a lot of O.W.L.S!" said Hermione.

"Owl" said a small speaking voice.

"See, she said another word." said Ron.

"Owl." said Hugo.  
>When Ron noticed Rose's mouth not moving he turned his attention to Hugo.<p>

"My boy said a word." Shouted Ron.


End file.
